Live Like A Turk
by GhostPhoenix
Summary: Series of one-shots based on the Turks living everyday life and their interactions with one another. Rated T for mild sexual themes and language.
1. The Office

The Office

Tseng exhaled a drawn out breath as he sat back in his chair, cracking his knuckles before going back to work, typing up a report for the latest assignment he and his elite team had had to do. After typing a few sentences, he looked up from his computer screen to see the other members of the Turks 'working' at their own desks.

_We're just lucky the president isn't coming by…_ he thought to himself, pursing his lips. Rude was sleeping in his seat, snoring contentedly, though he had tried to stay awake - the fact that he was leaning backwards instead of his head resting on his desk was proof of that. Elena and Reno had pushed their desks together and sat on opposite ends, both concentrated on playing a game of long-ranged paper football. His eyes darted to the other side of the room to the _ever-so discrete_ Cissnei, who was chatting freely on her phone. In the corner of the room sat Vincent, his eyes forever locked on a picture that, from what Tseng could see, was of Lucrecia.

He cleared his throat rather loudly as he stood, noisily slamming his hands on his desk, drawing the attention of everyone in the room - Hell, it even made Rude wake with a start - leaving only two finely dressed characters to continue to cause a ruckus, Reno having flicked the paper football, hitting Elena at full-speed, right between the eyes. She opened her mouth to yell at the snickering ginger, but was cut off by a stern look from Tseng.

"Look, I know you guys don't like paperwork - I don't either, and I'd prefer if we didn't have to do it. But it has to get done," he lectured, making eye contact with everyone, "So if everyone could get back to work, that would be ideal."

Not even a full ten seconds had passed after he was done talking, when everyone returned to what they were doing before, the room even noisier now with Elena and Reno arguing as opposed to getting along like they were earlier.

The man's eyebrows creased as he sat back down. Oh well. At least he had tried. Staring back down at his monitor, he returned to work, putting the finishing touches on his final sentence. But, as luck would have it, Elena made a move to whip the folded piece of paper at Reno's face, causing him to promptly duck. Time appeared to slow down as everyone in the room but Tseng saw the paper flying right for him. "Tseng!" yelled Elena in warning, but it was a bit too late; the corner of the paper hit the power button on Tseng's computer, shutting it off instantly.

His eye twitched. Rarely ever did Tseng save his work before he was done with it, but he felt saving every few minutes would be a new habit. _Two hours of typing… Gone to waste…_ The room fell silent as he stood and left without another word. At that precise moment, discord happened, everyone righting the room in unison, eliminating the chaos as they got back to work. He was going to have their heads when he got back, no one had any doubts about that.

-Line break-

"Here are our reports, Mr. President," spoke Tseng as he stepped forward, handing the small stack of papers to the President. He looked through them quickly - glancing over the name at the top then glancing at the corresponding person before moving on.

"Tseng," he spoke when he was done. "Where is _your_ report?" The man stood up straighter, his muscles stiffening.

"Well… You see sir… There was a bit of a… _technical_ error." At the word 'technical', he glanced over his shoulder with only his eyes to his fidgeting crew.

The president slammed his hand on his desk. "I want that report first thing tomorrow morning! I don't care if it takes all night!" The man shifted.

"Yes sir. I'll begin right away." Shinra nodded, expression furious.

"Dismissed."

As the Turks left the office, the leader glanced among his underlings, who all either smirked, or shot him sympathetic looks. He turned back to the front, unable to keep a smile from touching his lips. _If you didn't mean so much to me… I swear, I would've taken that promotion in a heartbeat_


	2. Heavy Load

Heavy Load

The Turks let loose a collective sigh, each of them glad that this job was over, though none were willing to admit it. Tseng smiled to his group and gave a nod. "Excellent job," he complimented, earning smiles from the others. He glanced back down at the body of the buff man they had just killed. "Now to get him back to the ShinRa building…"

"I'm not gonna be the one stuck carryin' him," Reno spoke, poking him with his toe, as if he might suddenly jump up and start fighting again. Tseng shook his head and opened his mouth. Finding someone to carry the body back was always the hardest job.

"So who's going to do the honors?" Everyone instantly shied off, none of them speaking a word.

The leader sighed as Reno began speaking. "Alright, since no one wants to, I have an idea." He then pulled straws from what looked like thin air. Everyone's mouths opened and closed at the same time in several failed attempts to speak as he held out his hand, holding six seemingly even length straws. "Whoever draws the shortest one carries the body." Several people raised eyebrows; some shrugged. Regardless of what they did, the unspoken answer was the same.

A hand from each shot in dramatically, one hand firmly grasping one straw, leaving one behind for Reno who began counting off.

"One… two… THREE!" On the count of three everyone separated and looked at their straws, some sighing in relief as others cast worried glances at one another. A few moments later, the choice was obvious, leaving everyone staring at a certain ginger.

"Looks like he's your problem!" Cissnei giggled.

"But… But it was _my_ idea!" he complained. The group began to leave him behind, a debate about what their next meal would be going around, leaving Reno to stare at the body in resentment. "…Well, _that's_ the last time I make a suggestion…"

-Line break-

Tseng was the first to take from the pizza box that was being passed around, each of the other Turks taking their turn to pick a slice. The elevator made a ding as the doors opened and a sweaty, dog-tired Reno fell forward from the capsule, quickly capturing the attention of every person in the room.

"Hey Reno. You don't look too hot," commented Elena through half a slice of her pizza.

"Yeah. Maybe you should try not to work yourself so much," added Vincent, an unusual small smile tugging at his lips.

The ginger glared at everyone as he pushed himself up from the floor and walked to his chair, shedding himself of his jacket then adorning his chair with it. "Screw you all," was his only response as he walked to the pizza box, eager to get his fair share. The top of the box flew open, revealing that it was empty. _Well… Today's just been a total failure…_ He just stared in disbelief before sulking to his desk and throwing himself on it. "Wake me up when I'm off the clock," he grumbled as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Shoot-Out

Shoot-Out

Reno smirked at Elena as he handed her his pistol. "Alright, here's the deal." He pointed off into the distance at a handrail with five empty beer cans lined up on it, "Shoot all of the cans without missing, and I'll say it. I'll say that women are just as tough as men are."

Elena's eyebrows creased as she studied the gun. "Why can't I use my own gun?" she asked, using one hand to motion to the holster at her side.

"So I know you're not cheating," was his cocky response. Elena's head cocked to the side.

"Well, how do _I_ know _you're_ not cheating?" she challenged.

He shrugged. "I dunno. I guess you're just gonna have to trust me now, aren't you?" She grumbled to herself as she looked over her shoulder, to Tseng who was standing off to the side, shaking his head in disdain at the girl. She spun back to Reno and promptly pointed to the Asian-looking man.

"Let me use his gun. I know you couldn't have done anything to that one." The ginger sighed as he held up his hands.

"Fine, fine. Use his gun," he shot her a look of annoyance. "It's not like it matters who's gun you're using." She shoved this gun back in his hands and walked to the man.

"Can I please borrow your gun, Tseng?" she pleaded, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes as big as dinner plates.

With a groan, he gave into the blond's request. It wasn't long before she had both hands on the gun and was lining up her first shot. Again, the red-head smirked.

"Just don't miss," were his final words of 'encouragement'. Her lips twitched slightly as she pulled the trigger, hitting the first can with ease. She reloaded and shot at the second can, knocking it right off of the railing. Before she knew it, she was on can number five, and was lining up. She had just barely began to pull the trigger when a bird flew by, knocking the gun off target, the bullet shooting a hole in the window of a random house, earning screams and yells.

Eyes wide in surprise, Elena quickly looked to a hysterically laughing Reno. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she pistol whipped the man before stalking past a smirking Tseng.

"Nice job," he complimented, accepting his gun back.

"He had it coming," she spoke as she continued to stalk off into the distance, the sounds of Reno swearing and carrying on following her.


	4. Tipsy

Tipsy

The ginger stumbled as he took a step, the bald man next to his reaching out to catch him, his hands stopping just short of touching him as he noticed him somehow regaining his balance.

"Damn, Rude," he giggled, looking to his friend, revealing the blush on his cheeks, "That whiskey wa' the best I had in a _long_ time!" Rude nodded silently as he continued to watch his friend struggle to walk.

"Reno, let me help you," Rude commanded, causing the red-head to scowl.

"I dun' need your _help_," he slurred, flailing dramatically as he did. Rude shook his head and went to step in front of his friend, trying to force the assistance on him. That was when the unexpected happened.

Somewhere, throughout the fighting for dominance, Reno lost his footing and fell forward, his lips landing right on Rude's. The man quickly drew back, wiping his mouth as the smaller man giggled.

"Looks like _someone_ wan's a piece o' _this_!" The man then removed his clean, black jacket, quickly followed by his white dress-shirt, his laughter uncontrollable as Rude shook his head and slung the half-dressed man over his shoulder and promptly walked away.

-Line break-

Reno awoke to a throbbing migraine and a draft chilling the top half of his body. Upon looking down, he noticed that the only thing covering him from the waist down was a blanket. He ignored this and rubbed his head, groaning as Rude entered the room. "Sleep well?" he asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

He didn't answer right away, but instead glanced around for a few more seconds. "What the hell happened last night?"

Rude's smile only widened as he responded, "Let's just say you tried to come onto me. I'm sorry to say this, but you got shot down."

Again, Reno groaned as he let himself fall back into the bed. _Man… I'm never gonna live this down…_


End file.
